


vampires will never hurt you

by galaxy_witch



Series: fill our hearts (with thoughts of endless nighttime sky) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Day 6, Fluff tbh, JJbekweek, M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, jjbekweek2017, just a lil porn thrown on top of a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_witch/pseuds/galaxy_witch
Summary: JJ doesn’t know how he ended up here in this dingy club. It's too hot, and the music is too loud, and the way Otabek is pressed against him sucking on his neck is sending him into overdrive, making him feel almost high off of experiencing these sensations all at once. JJ feels as if he’s suffocating, but in the best way imaginable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [JJbek week](http://jjbekweek.tumblr.com) day 6: Supernatural/Mythology!  
> This wasn't something I was planning on doing but basically I woke up this morning and had the insatiable need to write this.  
> I would sell my soul for every vampire au ever written.. also title from a My Chemical Romance song because that's who I am as a person.

JJ doesn’t know how he ended up here, in the back of a dark, dingy club. He hadn’t even known of the club’s existence until tonight, which was strange to him because JJ is no stranger to the Toronto club scene.

He was walking through the streets of the city on his way to meet up with some friends at another club when his eyes met those of the prettiest blonde he’s ever seen. The blonde was standing in front of the door, with a small neon red sign that read “The Den” just above the doorway.

The blonde stood against the wall, puffing on a cigarette with his delicate hands, and smirked at JJ as he stood frozen, too captivated by the man to move.

He was almost too pale; the lights of the city were bouncing off of his skin, reflecting a kaleidoscope of colors. His green eyes stood out against the black eyeliner smudged underneath his eyes. He was beautiful, and JJ knew in that moment he had to introduce himself.

The stranger gave JJ a small impish smirk, threw out his cigarette, and made his way back through the doors of the club.

JJ figured his friends could wait a while for his arrival.

He only vaguely hesitated before following the blonde through the club doors, eager to introduce himself.

The club was truly a hole in the wall, tucked away in an obscure alley in downtown Toronto. It was dark, probably too dark in JJ’s opinion. It was hard for JJ to make his way through the crowd, and even harder for JJ to spot the beautiful blonde that he saw outside of the club. The low lights cast an effect that seemed to make almost all of the patron’s eyes glow bright, and the music was electronic but not fast enough for JJ to jump to. There was a slight haze of smoke and everything looked and felt hazy and almost dreamlike.

JJ decided to give up on finding the blonde after ten minutes of aimless lurking. Instead, he went to the bar and ordered a drink, hoping that the man would reappear sometime soon.

So that’s where JJ was now, sitting in a booth in the back of an obscure club, sipping a rum and coke, trying to see through the hazy overcast well enough to spot the beautiful man.

JJ’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he takes it out to see a text from his roommate, Leo.

_**Leo:** where are u??_

_**JJ:** stopped in to a different club, don’t wait for me._

_**Leo:** alright, I’ll let u know where we’re at if you want to meet up later_

_**JJ:** thanks bro. spotted a hot blonde, hopefully I’ll see you much, much later ;)_

_**Leo:** U dog lol. Goodluck! _

With that JJ slips his phone back into his pocket and continues sipping on his drink.

JJ is only one drink in, but he’s already feeling a bit buzzed and lightheaded. He figures the feeling is from the club’s unusual lighting and fog, but he’s never felt this disoriented from just one drink before. He figures he should leave soon if he isn’t able to find the mystery man.

JJ is about to get up from the booth to go grab another drink when he notices a pair of bright chocolate colored eyes fixed on him. JJ looks away and back again, just to make sure that this man is, in fact, looking at him.

His eyes, much like many of the patrons of the club, are glowing bright despite the low lights of the club. JJ wonders if his eyes are also glowing like that and what kind of lighting could even make that happen. He’s never seen something so unusual in a club before.

The man approaches JJ then, slowly, but with purpose and lacking hesitation. His eyes stay locked with JJ’s as he takes a seat next to him in the booth, probably a little too close for a stranger but JJ is feeling too dazed to care.

JJ can make out the man’s features better now that he’s up close. The man is beautiful, to say the least, with broad shoulders and perfectly carved muscles that are hugging the man’s black short sleeve shirt. He’s also wearing black jeans that fit perfectly around the curve of his ass and thighs. His dark hair is slicked back with the sides shaved, and his tan skin looks smooth as it glistens under the low light. All thoughts of the pretty blonde fly far from his memory at the sight of this intense, handsome stranger.

The man keeps his eyes locked with JJ, not saying a word, and it’s starting to make JJ a bit nervous.

JJ lets out a small “hi” and doesn’t take his eyes off the stranger. Although he’s slightly nervous, he can’t find it in him to take his eyes off of the golden brown pools staring back at him.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the stranger lets out with his deep, husky voice, and JJ nearly melts at the sound of it.

“Uh- yeah, rum and coke?” JJ responds, trying his best to keep his composure.

The stranger doesn’t bother replying, and just nods as he gets up from the booth and walks over to the bar. JJ watches as he disappears through the hazy crowd, and silently hopes that this stranger is coming back.

Not too long after the man leaves for the bar, he reemerges from the crowd with a drink in his hand. He sits back down next to JJ in the booth, seemingly closer than he was before, but still not close enough to make JJ uncomfortable. On second thought, JJ thinks that he’d be even more comfortable with the hot stranger pressed tightly up against him. JJ tries to suppress that thought.

The stranger hands JJ the drink and he receives it with a smile and nod. JJ takes a sizable sip before indulging in conversation with the handsome stranger.

“You don’t want anything?” JJ asks, noticing that the man had not gotten anything to drink for himself.

“I don’t drink alcohol,” the man responds simply, not offering JJ any further explanation.

“Then why come to a club then?” JJ asks hesitantly, trying not to pry. JJ has plenty of friends that don’t drink for various reasons, and he wouldn’t expect to see them out at a club, especially by themselves.

The stranger gives JJ a small smirk, noticing a glint of mischief behind the man’s eyes before answering, “I like the atmosphere, and I like the music,” he responds, not explaining any further.

JJ just nods and goes back to sipping his drink. The stranger has his eyes glued to JJ, just observing the way he moves and sips at his drink. JJ thinks he should feel uncomfortable, but he feels more flattered than anything.

After a few moments of relatively comfortable silence, the man speaks up again.

“What’s your name?” He asks.

“Jean-Jacques, but most people call me JJ for short,” he responds. “What’s yours?”

“I like the name Jean,” Otabek says instead of answering, and JJ feels heat rush to his face. No one calls him Jean besides for his family, and he can’t help but think that this stranger is cute for doing so. “-and my name is Otabek,” the stranger, whose name he finally knows, answers.

“It’s nice to meet you Otabek,” JJ says in a small shaky voice, feeling most of his confidence leave him as he lets himself fall weak to this drop-dead gorgeous man, sitting too close to him yet not close enough in this dirty booth in the back of this random club that JJ now thanks the heavens for stumbling upon.

“Would you like to dance with me, Jean?” Otabek asks, leaning in closer to JJ, eyes still fixed on his and waiting for a response.

“S-sure,” JJ chokes out, barely above a whisper.

Otabek just grins and takes his hand, pulling JJ out onto the dance floor.

It’s hot out in the crowd, with too many bodies and too much smoke and not enough light to see what they’re doing. JJ feels like his senses are all mixed up, some working too hard and others not enough. and there’s almost an ethereal energy about the way that the smoke dances around the mass of bodies as JJ and Otabek attempt to make their way through.

Otabek takes JJ’s waist and pulls him close once they are situated in a free space to dance. There’s a bit of a height difference, Otabek being a few inches shorter, but it doesn’t stop him from taking control on the dance floor and guiding JJ’s hips to move along with his own. Otabek flashes JJ a small smile as they begin to move together, and JJ is completely captivated by his charm.

The music playing is still electronic but slow-paced, and JJ and Otabek fall into a sensual grind. JJ feels hot and light-headed with Otabek’s hands on his hips and their crotches grinding against each other’s. JJ leans his head onto Otabek’s shoulder as they continue moving together, and Otabek takes this opportunity to turn his head and start planting wet kisses to JJ’s neck.

Otabek’s mouth is warm and soft against his skin, and JJ pleasantly hums as he tightens his grip around Otabek’s broad shoulders.

“You smell really good,” Otabek says as he continues to nuzzle into JJ’s neck, kissing and licking along his pulse point.

“T-thanks, ah, I um, I use-“ JJ cuts himself off when he feels Otabek begin to lightly bite at his neck.

JJ feels like he should be somewhat ashamed for the way that he lets out a light moan as Otabek nips at his neck. But the club is too hot, and the music is too loud, and the way Otabek is pressed against him sucking on his neck is sending him into overdrive, making him feel almost high off of experiencing these sensations all at once. JJ feels as if he’s suffocating, but in the best way imaginable.

They continue like this for a moment before Otabek takes one hand off of JJ’s hips and move it into his hair, tugging lightly to pull JJ’s head off of his shoulder. JJ’s head is pulled up and Otabek removes his mouth from JJ’s neck. JJ looks at Otabek confused for only a second before Otabek pulls him down into a kiss.

The kiss is rough and heated, and neither man hesitates to part their lips, slotting their tongues together. It’s wet and messy and incredibly hot, and all JJ can think about is how he needs to take Otabek home right away.

It’s almost as if Otabek can read his mind, because right then he pulls JJ away, hand still in his hair, and looks him in the eye as their noses press together.

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” Otabek says, not even having to ask JJ, because he already knows the answer is yes.

Otabek grabs JJ’s hand and leads him through the club. Instead of heading to the entrance, Otabek leads him the opposite way, further into the club. They make their way through the crowd until they come to a long hallway hidden right past the bar area. JJ doesn’t know where Otabek is taking him, but he blindly follows along, too drunk off of rum and Otabek to care all that much.

As they make their way into the hallway JJ notices the blonde from earlier in the night walking past them in the opposite direction. He stares at the blonde for just a moment, noticing a mischievous smirk on the man’s face that reaches his glowing emerald green eyes. He’s looking at JJ as if he knows what he and Otabek are about to go do, which is a bit unsettling to see considering the fact that he was trying to pursue him earlier in the night, but not discouraging enough to stop him.

The blonde man’s reappearance only affects him for a second, as JJ turns his head back forward to continue following Otabek. At the end of the hallway they reach an unmarked room that Otabek hastily pulls JJ into once he peeks in and sees that it’s unoccupied.

Once they’re in the room JJ does a brief survey of the area. It is a dimly lit room, much like the rest of the club, with nothing but a large circular bed and a couple big lounge chairs. JJ finds it odd that a club would have public rooms like this that anyone could walk into, and presumably use to have raunchy one-night stands, but it’s also convenient given his current situation, so he doesn’t question it much.

Otabek doesn’t hesitate to throw JJ right onto the bed and climb on top of him. Otabek straddles JJ’s waist and in no time his lips are back onto JJ’s. JJ snakes his arms up under Otabek’s shirt to feel his defined chest and abdomen. Otabek’s body is firm and strong, and it excites JJ even more with the anticipation of what the two men are about to do. JJ didn’t realize it before, but Otabek’s body is a bit cold despite the overwhelming heat of the club and all of the friction between them. JJ wants to see what Otabek is like when he's worked up, hot, and sweaty.

Otabek pulls away from JJ briefly to tug off his shirt and do the same to JJ’s. Otabek stares at JJ’s bare chest for a moment, running his hands up his chest to rub at JJ’s nipples, and then leans down to leave open mouthed kisses all across his chest and stomach. Otabek pulls away again and he takes this time to undo both of their pants, pulling them off until they’re both in their underwear, panting and grinding against each other. JJ is incredibly hard, and feeling Otabek’s dick heavy and thick against his through their boxers is almost enough to make him come already.

Through heated kisses JJ asks, “Do you have condoms or lube?”

“No,” Otabek barely murmurs, too busy leaving a trail of wet kisses down from the corner of his mouth, traveling down his jaw.

“Oh, um, how- how did you wanna do this then?” JJ asks, wanting to continue but knowing that there’s no way anyone in this room is getting fucked without condoms or lube.

“We’re not going to have sex, Jean,” Otabek states calmly, as he moves back down to JJ’s neck to suck and bite.

“We- we’re not?” JJ asks, and Otabek just hums an agreement in response.

Otabek pulls away from JJ’s neck a few moments later, and he brings his face close to JJ’s , noses touching and lips just barely ghosting each other’s. Otabek gazes into JJ’s eyes, which are still shining, glowing brighter than the club lights or the dim lamps in the room.

“I’m going to give you something better, would you like that, Jean?” Otabek asks, voice calm, soothing, and still incredibly sexy.

JJ doesn’t know what’s going on, or what Otabek is asking of him. But Otabek’s voice is so smooth and gentle, and his eyes are burning holes into JJ’s own. He feels so good with Otabek straddling him, bodies pressed up against one another, and he can’t help but trust this stranger. At this point JJ is too turned on and too awestruck by Otabek to care much about anything.

JJ just swallows and nods.

With that Otabek leans in and gives JJ a few messy, slow kisses before pulling away again.

“Do you trust me?” Otabek asks, tone shifting to something a bit more devilish than before.

“I do,” JJ states simply but confidently.

Otabek grins at that and leans in to trail kisses from JJ’s mouth up his jaw, stopping when he reaches his ear.

“You shouldn’t,” Otabek whisper in JJ’s ear, and then nibbles gently on his earlobe.

JJ doesn’t even try to suppress the moan that escapes his mouth. Otabek’s vague suggestions and teasing is just turning JJ on even more.

Otabek goes back to nipping at JJ’s neck, and JJ wraps one arm around Otabek’s shoulders and one hand goes to tangle into Otabek’s hair. JJ feels like his neck is beginning to get a bit sore from all of the attention Otabek has been giving it all night, and JJ has no doubt that there will be marks left over in the morning.

Otabek begins to bite harder, a little too hard, and it’s uncomfortable but not enough to turn JJ off.

Until all of a sudden, it is.

In just an instant JJ feels a sharp pain in his neck that sends sparks throughout his entire body. He tries to scream but nothing comes out because he’s unable to catch his breath due to the suddenness and harshness of the pain. He’s gripping tightly on Otabek’s hair trying to form words, trying to figure out what’s going on, but he’s unable to make sense of anything except for the throbbing pain in the side of his neck.

JJ beings to feel more dazed and lightheaded than ever, and he feels too tired to keep his grip on Otabek’s hair. He lets his arms fall to the sides, feeling beaten by whatever is going on.

JJ drifts further away from consciousness, but he’s awake enough to feel the pain finally subside a bit. His vision is fuzzy, but he sees Otabek, who is still straddling him, lift his head up. JJ doesn’t if what he’s seeing is real, because when he looks at Otabek’s face it looks distorted, morphed, and honestly kind of scary. He has sharp pointed teeth, and there are remnants of blood splattered across his teeth and lips.

JJ doesn’t have enough time to process the sight before him. The world fades into blackness as he slips into unconsciousness.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Otabek is walking out of the room after getting himself cleaned up and put back together when he spots Yuri waiting for him just a few feet away from the door.

“Well, well, Otabek,” Yuri says teasingly, walking over to him slowly with a swing of his hips. “I didn’t think you were one to play with your food.” Otabek blushes and walks past Yuri, trying to ignore the teasing and hide the blush on his face. Otabek had always been a shy eater.

When Otabek needed to feed, he preferred to get it done quick. He didn’t bother learning names, and all he really needed was a few quick kisses until he earned the trust of his victim before sinking his teeth into their neck. He had no interest in seducing countless people just to feed; Otabek was perfectly content with doing what he had to do to survive, and didn’t put in the effort for much more.

Unlike Yuri, who’s talent and hobby was to seduce all the attractive men he could get his hands on, treating them to a good lay before sucking them dry. Yuri was a sadistic little shit, but Otabek still had the utmost respect for him nonetheless.

Yuri followed Otabek down the hallway and continued to pester him about his latest meal.

“So, what did you do with him? Did you kill him? Turn him? Or was it just another quickie?” Otabek was growing increasingly agitated at Yuri’s pestering, but decided to humor him anyway.

“None of the above,” Otabek answered. “I’m going to get him some water and then bring him back to his apartment.”

“That’s so chivalrous of you, Beka. You're going to tuck him in like a proper gentleman!” Yuri teased, “You usually leave them to find their own way home.”

“He was cute, and nice. We had fun dancing.” Otabek said plainly. He didn’t know what it was about JJ, but for some reason that night, he caught Otabek’s eye. When Otabek spotted JJ sitting alone in the booth, he couldn’t help but want to join him. Otabek figured this was a good opportunity to feed for the night, but something almost magnetic made Otabek want to talk to him and get to know him.

Otabek wasn’t really interested in getting to know people. Not when the need to live was stronger than his need to form any type of emotional, sexual, or romantic bonds.

Yuri dropped the amused smirk and his face twisted into something more serious.

“Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?” Yuri warned, concern coating his voice.

Otabek was 99% sure that he was about to do something very, very stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is more than confused when he wakes up the next morning... and all he remembers, really remembers, is the soft press of lips against his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand ;) check the end for notes!

JJ is more than confused when he wakes up the next morning.

For starters, he’s in his own bed, and has no clue how he got there. Secondly, the entire right side of his neck feels unreasonably sore. He wonders if he slept funny, or did something stupid the night before to cause the pain. He can almost hear Leo’s voice in his head scolding him, saying _I told you not to do anything stupid without me around!_

Third, he barely even remembers what happened the previous night. Not that it matters right now, since he’s just lying in bed with his eyes closed attempting to fall back asleep. JJ doesn’t need to be awake yet, he knows at the least that it’s Sunday and he has no plans, so he lets himself drift back to sleep.

He’s woken up a few hours later by Leo, who pokes his head into the room to check on his sleepy friend.

“JJ, stop being a lazy ass and wake up! It’s almost 2pm,” Leo shouts, waking JJ up with no remorse.

JJ stirs awake and rubs at his eyes as he attempts to sit up.

“M’wake,” JJ mumbles back.

“Man you must have had a good night! You never sleep in like this. Did the hot blonde wear you out?”

JJ is confused for a moment before memories slowly ease themselves back into JJ’s mind. Blonde. The blonde guy he saw on his way downtown. He remembers how he stopped and followed the man into the bar. Then he remembers Otabek. He remembers Otabek’s body against his, his lips against his skin, how the entire night JJ felt like he was floating on a cloud, not really present but not completely removed from reality either.

“JJ, you good?” Leo asks hesitantly. JJ realizes that he had momentarily gotten lost in his thoughts while attempting to piece the events of the previous night back together.

JJ slowly nods in response, and Leo only seems half convinced.

“Alright well, I made coffee and toast. Go grab some before Seung Gil finishes it all.”

Leo leaves the room and in turn leaves JJ alone with his thoughts. Normally he wouldn’t be thinking twice about a drunken night out, but last night felt too obscure for JJ to ignore. Everything he remembers is vague and fuzzy, and it has JJ questioning whether the night was real or some elaborate dream he thought up. He didn’t think that he drank enough to black out and forget his night; he didn’t think he even had more than one or two drinks.

He remembers the man he met though, Otabek, who JJ thinks is way too perfect for his brain to dream up.

And he remembers, _really_ remembers, the soft press of lips against his throat.

A lightbulb goes off in JJ’s head as he leaps out of bed and practically sprints over to look into his full-length mirror. When he walks up close to the mirror he can very clearly see the hickeys trailing along the length of his neck.

JJ snickers to himself, noting that the maroon marks are actually quite impressive. When he further inspects his neck, he notices two small marks along his vein. They’re barely visible, not standing out much against the rest of his hickeys. If he hadn’t looked closely, he probably wouldn’t have spotted them at all. They look like spider bites or mosquito bites more than anything, but JJ isn’t sure what they are.

With a sigh, JJ steps away from the mirror and makes his way into the kitchen.

When he walks in the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee hits him, and the familiar smell makes him feel more comfortable than he has all morning. He sees his best friends and roommates Leo and Seung Gil look up from their plates to greet JJ as he makes his way in sluggishly.

Leo is about to greet him when he notices the marks on his neck.

“Damn JJ! Did you get mauled by a bear or something?” he teases, with Seung Gil smirking by his side.

“Shut up Leo, it’s too early,” JJ replies as he approaches the coffee maker, pulling down his favorite Maple Leaf’s mug from the cabinet above him.

“It’s literally 2’oclock in the afternoon,” Seung Gil mutters before taking another sip of his coffee.

“The king needed his beauty sleep. Plus, you both just woke up too!”

“You’re not the only one who’s had a busy night” Leo remarks, winking at JJ and lightly nudging Seung Gil, who looks extremely unimpressed.

“You’re gross, Leo!” JJ says, half sarcastically.

“Speak for yourself, Mr. Love Bites.” Leo points towards JJ’s neck, and JJ rolls his eyes. “So, you had a good night then?”

Leo and JJ were always keeping each other updated on their love lives. Both men have found it hard to settle down, mostly because neither one of them had found the right partners. They were both still young and in the early stages of their adult lives, and they knew that there was no rush. Still, JJ thought it would be nice to find someone to come home to. For now, JJ is content with being a 25-year-old single guy, free to see whoever he pleases.

“It was a great night! I, uh- I hooked up with this hot guy,” JJ begins to explain, “He had an undercut.. not as cool as mine though!”

“Figures, you would hook up with someone that looks like you,” Leo quips, and Seung Gil actually lets out a small giggle at his comment. “Did you get his number?”

“Yeah!” It’s a blatant lie, JJ knows, but he still hasn’t pieced back the memories from the previous night. He feels uneasy about it, and he doesn’t want to worry his friends before he knows exactly what happened.

JJ hasn’t checked his phone since he woke up this morning, so he thinks that maybe he had gotten Otabek’s number the night before and just doesn’t remember.

“Uh, we’re actually going to meet up again today!” JJ says.

Another lie. But JJ assumes that the best way to jog his memory is to retrace his steps from last night. He wants to go back to the club he stumbled on in hopes that he’ll find someone or something that would help him remember the night.

“Wow JJ, sounds serious,” Leo says, more serious this time but the words still hold a bit of humor to them.

“I guess we’ll just wait and see.”

The conversation fades there, and JJ quickly scarfs down some toast and coffee. Once he’s done he returns to his room and immediately picks up his cell phone. He only has one text; one from Leo letting him know that he and Seung Gil were on their way back to the apartment last night.

JJ clicks the contacts button and scrolls through the entire list, not spotting Otabek’s name or any other new numbers. JJ sighs, plopping down on the bed and he stares aimlessly at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of silent brooding JJ showers, throws on some clothes, and heads out of the apartment.

It’s early September and it isn’t quite cold enough yet for a scarf, but he decides to wear a light one anyway to cover up the brutal yet very welcomed attack left apparent on his neck.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

It’s almost impossible for JJ to find the club in the light of day.

The streets look even more unfamiliar now under the waning September sun. The entrance, JJ notices once he stumbles upon the secluded club doors, is even less enticing than he thought. Without the glow of the neon sign it’s hard to even tell that the place is a cub; it looks like an abandoned building more than anything. There are no promotional posters, eye-catching decorations, or event listings surrounding the entrance. All that exists are the metal windowless double doors and the miniscule unlit neon sign that reads _The Den_.

It’s no wonder that JJ has never heard of this place before now, considering how low key the club is. JJ can’t remember much of the interior either because the whole place was so dark and hazy inside. Despite the eeriness of the place, JJ remembers the club being extremely packed and hard to navigate through.

JJ then walks up to the double doors and tugs, hoping that they were left open, but of course the doors are locked.

JJ sighs and stares at the doors for another minute before giving up. He’s disappointed that he made his way downtown for nothing. He decides to explore the unfamiliar neighborhood for a while now that he’s there. The neighborhood definitely isn’t the worst in the city, but it’s a lot more pleasant during the day as opposed to at night. He peeks into some small shops and eventually grabs a cup of tea from a café he finds.

The sun is setting now, and JJ decides to walk by the club one more time before he heads back to the subway station.

When he gets to _The Den_ he finds that the neon light is lit, but when he goes to grab the door, he finds that they are still locked. JJ wonders what the club’s hours are, and he doesn’t understand why the place doesn’t even have the club’s hours at the very least posted outside.

JJ shrugs it off and decides to give up on his search for the day. He turns and begins to make his way past the club, disappointment weighing heavy on his mind. As he makes his way past the alley directly next to the club, he barely catches a pair of glowing eyes. His mind flashes back to the previous night, and how the patron’s had eyes that reflected brightly under the abnormal lighting. JJ does a double-take and looks back down into the alley, but this time he sees nothing. He thinks nothing more of it and continues on his journey home.

That night when JJ lays down in his bed, he drifts off to sleep quickly, his body feeling spent from the night before and his afternoon downtown.

He dreams about a pair of golden brown eyes, and strong arms that hold him tight, and soft lips trailing along his neck, easing the dull ache that still lingered there.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Memories of the club that JJ found himself in the previous weekend are almost forgotten until Friday rolls around.

Leo and JJ’s weekend ritual consists of checking out their favorite clubs and getting as intoxicated a humanly possible. Both JJ and Leo work long work weeks, and they feel that their nights out are rewards after their stressful work week. Seung Gil joins the two occasionally, but he’s much more content spending his nights in with his boyfriend Phichit.

Instead of picking one of their usual spots, JJ suggests that the pair spend their Saturday night at _The Den_.

He briefly fills Leo in on more details about Otabek and his previous Saturday night, choosing to skip over all of the parts that he can only half remember.

Leo is a bit cautious to try out a new club, especially one in a sketchy area of the city, but JJ’s talent of persuasion comes in handy against Leo’s impressionable mind.

JJ and Leo stand outside of _The Den_ , and anticipation is boiling in JJ’s stomach.

When the two enter the cub, JJ is struck with a familiar daze, the club feeling just as ethereal as it did the week before.

The club is pretty crowded again. There are bodies pressed against one another everywhere, and the crowd is occupying most of the space.

The pair squeeze their way through the sea of bodies and glowing eyes and make their way to the bar.

Both men order their usual drinks. Leo usually drinks whatever beer is on tap or a whisky straight, and JJ sticks to his rum and coke. Leo inspects the scene for a minute before turning his attention to JJ.

“This place is kind of weird, don’t you think?” Leo asks casually. “Like, I can barely see anything. The lights are trippy, and I thought we left fog machines in the 90’s.”

JJ laughs at Leo’s remark, finding comfort in the way that Leo makes light of any situation. “Yeah, I noticed. It’s not too bad though, you may find good company.”

“Cheers to that,” Leo says, raising his cup. He downs the last of his drink and places the glass back onto the bar. “I’m gonna go dance, are you coming?”

JJ shakes his head, staying in place on the bar stool. “You go ahead, I’ll see you out there in a few.”

Leo shrugs, thinking nothing of it, and heads onto the dancefloor.

JJ sits at the bar, sipping on his drink with a bit of anxiety boiling deep within him.

He turns and scans the crowd, knowing exactly who he’s looking for, although he’d rather not get his hopes up. All JJ can see through the haze are faceless masses of bodies grinding against each other. Among the haze JJ can yet again see pairs of eyes here and there that glow unreasonably bright against the dim club lights.

JJ sighs and turns his back to the crowd, facing the bar yet again. He looks over to the silver-haired bartender to see him eyeing him suspiciously.

“Looking for someone?” the bartender asks.

“You could say that,” JJ replies, taking another sip of his drink.

It’s almost as if the gods hear JJ, or the stars align or something poetic like that, because it’s in that moment a familiar brunette sits down in the open seat next to JJ.

He doesn’t look in JJ’s direction, instead he looks up at the bartender.

“Rum and coke please, on my tab,” Otabek says to the bartender, who gives Otabek a sly smile before turning around and getting the drink.

The bartender sets the drink down in front of Otabek, who then turns to JJ and passes the glass over.

“Hey,” Otabek says simply, now looking to JJ and anticipating a response.

“Hi,” JJ replies softly, taking hold of the drink, and bringing it to his lips. “Thanks for this, man.”

“It’s nothing. I’m glad you came back,” Otabek says sincerely.

JJ smiles and takes another sip of his drink. Otabek is just as gorgeous as JJ remembers. His dark hair is slicked back perfectly again, and his eyes shine a beautiful golden brown. He’s wearing a dark outfit again, with a shirt and jeans that hug his body to show off his perfect form. JJ was raised Catholic but he’s pretty sure he should be thanking the Greek gods for this masterpiece of a man.

Memories of the previous weekend invade JJ’s mind, and he has an incurable desire to be closer to Otabek.

“So, what have you been up to?” JJ asks a bit awkwardly, not sure how to approach the man. He’s rewarded with a sweet smile from Otabek.

“Working, mostly,” Otabek replies simply.

“What do you do?”

“I’m a DJ. I work most nights at clubs around the city.”

“Woah that’s awesome man! I frequent a lot of clubs in the city, I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around before?”

“Maybe you weren’t looking hard enough,” Otabek replies flirtatiously, his deep voice making JJ melt.

“I am now,” JJ says, and he managed to get a light blush to spread across Otabek’s cheeks with that line. JJ feels bolder and more willing to embarrass himself now that the alcohol is circulating within him.

“What do you do?” Otabek asks.

“I work in the IT department with a local corporation here in Toronto. It’s not the most exciting job, but it gets the bills paid.”

Otabek hums in response. The conversation dies out then and JJ takes the opportunity to finish the rest of his rum and coke. Otabek doesn’t take his eyes off of JJ once, and he pretends not to notice.

Otabek gets up from his seat and shuffles close to JJ when he notices that JJ is finished with the drink.

“Dance with me?” Otabek asks, and JJ feels an arm come up and snake around his waist.

JJ doesn’t respond, he doesn’t have to, he just hops off of the bar stool and follows Otabek out onto the dance floor.

JJ finds himself back to where he was a week ago with Otabek, arms around each other and hips moving together. Otabek’s arms are strong and JJ feels like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. They are slightly cool to the touch, but it isn’t enough to subdue the heat that radiates between their bodies.

They’ve only been on the dance floor for a minute, but Otabek doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around JJ’s neck and pull him into a sloppy, wet kiss. JJ doesn’t know why, but he feels completely enthralled by Otabek. He sexy and charming, but JJ can sense a level of sincerity behind Otabek’s smooth façade.  

Otabek unlatches his hold on JJ’s neck and moves his hands to JJ’s face, one had cupping his jaw while the other moves to tug at JJ’s hair.

JJ lets out a soft sigh into Otabek’s mouth as he tugs at JJ’s hair. He then feels Otabek pulling himself off of his lips, and JJ tries to follow them, not wanting to let go.

“Come back to my place,” Otabek asks, although it sounds like more of a demand, in a voice that’s husky and eager. He doesn’t wait for a response before he begins pressing kisses into JJ’s neck.

JJ thinks back, for only a second, about the last time the two hooked up. He’s still unsure about the encounter, all of his memories being indistinct, but he once again finds himself too drunk on Otabek to care about anything else. Otabek is here, hot and eager against him, he wants him, and JJ wants him too.

“Yes,” JJ breathes, as Otabek continues to mouth at JJ’s neck. “I just need to tell my friend that I’m leaving, come with me.”

Otabek begrudgingly pulls himself off of JJ, and grabs his hand. Otabek follows JJ hand in hand as they make their way through the crowd.

JJ scans the sea of people, but it’s hard to see through the dark haze of the club. After a few minutes of searching, he finally sees Leo.

Actually, the first person he spots is the mysterious blonde from the week before.

What he sees second, is Leo with his arms wrapped around the blonde’s waste, and their lips pressed against each other’s.

JJ stops, unsure if he wants to interrupt. Plus, if JJ remembers correctly, that guy was hot but strangely intimidating. Otabek stops too, and JJ turns to him and sees Otabek’s face twist into something uncomfortable.

“Is that your friend?” Otabek asks, nodding in the direction of Leo and the blonde.

“Yeah, that’s Leo. I don’t think I want to interrupt him, I’ll text him instead. Let’s just go.”

Otabek looks at JJ apprehensively, not making a move to say or do anything. After a few seconds standing there, watching Otabek shift uncomfortably, gaze switching from him to Leo and the man, JJ almost begins to panic. He wonders what just happened to make Otabek look so uncomfortable and if he had done something to ruin his chance at going home with him tonight.

Otabek finally speaks up after a few seconds of awkward silence. His face seems to relax suddenly, which causes some relief to rush through JJ.

“Why don’t you go wait outside actually? I think I left my wallet by the bar.”

JJ nods, a bit unsure. “Do you want help looking for it?”

Otabek shakes his head calmly. JJ is about to ask him if he’s okay when Otabek pulls him in for a sweet, reassuring kiss.

“I’ll meet you out front in a minute, I promise.”

Feeling a bit more confident, JJ nods and heads through the crowd and out of the club.

When he gets outside JJ sends a quick text to Leo, letting him know that he may not be home until tomorrow, and if he needs anything to let him know.

Leo is no stranger to sleazy bar hookups, but for some reason JJ feels uneasy about seeing the mysterious blonde latched onto his best friend. He also tries to shake away the thought of Otabek’s sudden awkwardness, but he doesn’t let those anxious thoughts cloud his mind. Otabek said he’d meet JJ outside, and JJ trusts him.

JJ stands pressed against the wall of the club outside in the chilly night’s air. He passes the time by people watching, which proves to be rather dull considering that the club is located in such a secluded, unpopulated area of the city. The only people he sees are the people walking in and out of the club every so often.

It’s been about 15 minutes and JJ is antsy, trying to decide if he should go back inside and find Otabek. Just as he considers this he spots a couple walk out of the club. The man is tall and muscular, and JJ notices his sharp, piercing hazel eyes. He’s accompanied by a beautiful red headed girl, who’s hanging onto him, laughing and talking.

Things get unusual when the pair walk into the alley that is right next to the club.

JJ doesn’t want to pry and he knows he shouldn’t care about some drunk strangers walking out of a club on a Friday night, but seeing them walk down into the alley makes JJ uneasy.

He decides it’s better not to get involved, and continues to stand against the wall, waiting for Otabek.

After a few minutes JJ hears a woman’s scream echo from the alley. His blood starts rushing and his heart beats incredibly fast, knowing that the scream must have come from the woman that he saw before.

Unable to ignore the feeling of dread in his gut, he rushes into the alley.

The alley is barely lit, and it is hard to make out the shape of the figures, but as he hesitantly approaches the bodies his eyes slowly adjust to the lack of light.

“Hey!” JJ halfheartedly shouts in the direction of the pair, “-what’s going on? Are you okay?”

No one answers, but JJ can still see the silhouette of the two figures standing at the end of the alley pressed close to each other. He keeps moving closer, determined to help the woman if she’s in trouble.

Once JJ is close enough to the two, he isn’t quite prepared for what he sees.

He sees the woman, pinned against the wall, eyes fluttering and half conscious, as the man keeps her pinned, mouth latched onto her neck.

JJ freezes then, unsure of what’s happening and unable to make sense of the situation.

The man notices and looks up at JJ, and when he does his face is scrunched up and ugly looking, blood dripping from his mouth and the woman’s neck.

JJ is suddenly reminded of a familiar face, a beautiful one, one that he vaguely remembers looking much like this man’s face does now.

His memories seem to rush back to him now as he remembers Otabek on top of him, blood dripping down the sides of his mouth with sharp fangs poking out from behind his lips.

JJ is afraid and stunned into silence. He continues to stare at the man, unable to tear his eyes away despite the fear. He takes a few steps back, prepared to run away, when he bumps into something solid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've officially decided to continue this story!
> 
> I'm thinking it'll be about 4 chapters, but that may change. I'm also thinking of making this the first part of a larger series because I'd like to focus on JJbek for this story, but expand on the lives of some of the other characters too!
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek was pretty sure that if his heart could really beat, it would beat out of his chest and onto the counter of the bar. He wonders if that would scare JJ away; he’s hoping it wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This story is wrapping up, but it’s far from over! I have a lot more I want to write for this AU, which is why I made it into a series. I didn’t want to dive into the lives of the other characters/all of the vampire lore I’ve thought up because I wanted to focus this story 100% on JJbek, since I originally wrote this for JJbek week! Thank you to everyone who’s reading, and the last chapter will be out soon! : )

JJ didn’t think it would be a body; he didn’t feel the warmth that would typically radiate off of a human being.

When he turns around he’s surprised to see an aggravated looking Otabek standing right behind him.

“Stay calm, JJ,” Otabek says with warning before walking right past him and in the direction of the man and woman.

JJ watches in horror as Otabek fearlessly approaches this man, the confidence in his stride not appearing to falter once.

When Otabek approaches the man, he quickly grabs him by the throat and pins him to the opposite wall. JJ sees the girl slide down onto the floor.

“Hey asshole,” Otabek growls, “you know the rules, don’t you? You can’t do this shit directly outside of the club,” Otabek strengthens his grip on the man’s throat and hears a small yelp. “-unless you want to get caught.”

The man just looks at Otabek in fear, and doesn’t bother acknowledging his reprimands.

Otabek suddenly lets him go and he drops to the floor with a sharp thud. He hesitates for one second before getting up and running out of the alley, not bothering to spare a second glance at JJ, Otabek, or the woman he left on the ground.

Otabek then walks over to the woman and kneels down beside her. JJ hesitantly moves closer to see what’s going on, but he’s still too stunned to speak. JJ watches as Otabek reaches a hand up, checking her pulse.

He sighs and turns to JJ, expression turning more neutral. JJ wonders how Otabek can stay so composed, but another part of him already has the inklings of an answer.

“Don’t worry, she’s fine,” Otabek assures JJ.

Otabek, with ease that reveals an unexpected amount of strength, lifts the half-conscious woman into his arms and begins to walk back over to JJ.

“I need to bring her inside, come with me,” Otabek nearly demands. There’s a warmness in his voice that convinces JJ to follow.

JJ continues to stay silent, anxiety and confusion inhibiting his ability to form words, but he follows Otabek anyway. Instead of going back around to the front of the club, Otabek leads JJ to a door hidden within the ally that JJ wouldn’t have noticed was there otherwise.

Otabek effortlessly opens the door despite the weight of the woman in his arms, and heads up a staircase that seems to lead above the club, and JJ follows close behind.

JJ looks out into a long, desolate hallway when they reach the top of the stairs. The hall is dimly lit, with just a few wall lanterns spanning the length of it. There are what appear to be apartment doors scattered throughout the hallway and Otabek leads them to one of the doors.

“Is this your place?” JJ asks in a hushed voice as Otabek digs keys out of his pocket. It’s the first time JJ has said a word since the encounter in the alley and he finds it difficult to choke out words.

“No, it belongs to a friend. He won’t be back for a while,” Otabek responds, and JJ decides not to question it for now.

Otabek gets the door open and leads JJ into a modest apartment. The place is small and neat, and it looks as if it’s barely lived in. There’s a dim yellow lamp already turned on in the corner of the room, and it provides as the only source of light given that there are no windows.

There’s an old couch in the corner by the lamp, which Otabek walks over to, and plops the girl down into it.

“Are you okay?” Otabek then turns to JJ and asks, but JJ is unsure of how to respond.

JJ silently looks to Otabek and just nods, but the apprehension in his gaze is apparent.

“You must be confused, I understand,” Otabek says, taking a few steps towards JJ.

JJ doesn’t react; he lets Otabek inch closer to him. Otabek doesn’t look threatening or mischievous, but he does notice an intensity in Otabek’s eyes that doesn’t help stunt the nervousness.

Otabek continues to move closer, and JJ lets him come into his personal space with slow, hesitant movements. They’re face to face now, and Otabek lifts a hand up slightly to rest it on JJ’s hip. He gives JJ a light, reassuring squeeze and looks him in his eyes, gaze unwavering.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Jean. I won’t hurt you,” Otabek says with genuine warmth.

JJ leans into Otabek’s touch and begins to relax, if only just a little.

“I assume you’re a bit confused about what’s going on here,” Otabek says, eyeing JJ with an unwavering gaze.

“A bit?” JJ replies, and he manages to let out a soft, nervous laugh, knowing now that there’s more to the club- more to Otabek- than he ever could have anticipated. “So, I mean, I guess this is a dumb question, but are you- like, was that guy a vampire or something? Are you?”

Otabek’s eyes turn less intense now, and an amused smirk spreads across his face. JJ may a few inches taller than Otabek, but he feels a lot smaller, especially now.

Otabek guides his free hand up to cup JJ’s face. Otabek makes sure JJ is paying attention as he lifts his upper lip, retracting fangs on both sides of his mouth.

“Last week then- were you trying to kill me? Do you want to kill me?” JJ asks, trying to keep his voice hard and unwavering, but failing.

“Jean,” Otabek starts, swiping his thumb gently across JJ’s cheek, “if I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already.”

“Oh,” is all JJ manages to choke out before Otabek pulls him in for a quick, sloppy kiss.

Both men pull away but Otabek keeps his grip on JJ and holds his face close enough that their noses are nearly touching.

“Would it be weird if I said I was scared but also kind of turned on?” JJ asks, voice unsure, and he manages to get a full giggle out of Otabek for his comment.

The sound of Otabek’s laugh is foreign, but it manages to comfort JJ anyway. He knows that this situation should be terrifying, it _is_ terrifying, but he can’t find it in himself to push Otabek away.

“Yeah, that is pretty weird. What’s wrong with you?” Otabek asks with fake seriousness, followed up by another sweet smirk.

JJ doesn’t know how he got himself into this mess, but he figures that as long as he gets to keep seeing Otabek’s endearing smile and comforting laugh, then any trouble would be worth it.

“As much as I’d love to keep this up,” Otabek says while pulling away, pointing his attention elsewhere in the room, “I should get this girl somewhere safe.. also this isn’t my house.” JJ looks at Otabek with suspicion, and before he has time to ask, Otabek says, “it’s best if I don’t explain right now.”

JJ knows that he should be concerned with the amount of unwavering trust he has in Otabek, but he drops the conversation regardless.

“I want to see you again,” JJ says to Otabek, and Otabek almost looks surprised at JJ’s forwardness.

“I do too,” Otabek says as he reaches for the phone in his pocket and hands it over to JJ. “Put your number in.”

JJ takes Otabek’s phone, and in return he digs his phone out of his own pocket and hands it over to Otabek.

When they finish trading numbers, Otabek pulls JJ into a departing kiss.

JJ turns to leave the apartment, and he takes one last glance at the unconscious girl on the couch before heading out the door.

“She’ll be safe Jean, I promise,” Otabek says when he notices JJ’s hesitation.

JJ nods at Otabek and slips out the door. Feelings of fear, excitement, and yearning flow him all at once.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

JJ feels a rush of exhaustion come over him once he finally walks through the door of his apartment. The night was longer than anticipated, and all of his conflicting emotions are enough to make him want to sleep for at least the next week straight.

He wonders if Otabek can do that.

He wonders if Otabek sleeps at all.

So many questions were left unanswered for him. But Otabek wanted to see him again, and the security of that fact is enough to put JJ at ease.

JJ heads towards his room, overly eager to get into bed for the night. He looks towards Leo’s door on the opposite side of the hallway and notices that the bedroom light is on.

Content to see that Leo made it home, JJ continues into his room and goes right for his bed. He’s asleep in a matter of minutes.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Otabek is exhausted.

No, exhausted is an understatement, although he’ll never let it show.

He wasn’t expecting to walk into the club and see a familiar face sitting at the bar that night. Otabek was content with believing that JJ remembered what happened the previous week and had no intentions of coming back.

But there JJ was; he appeared to be alone, swirling his drink around in his hand and looking anxiously around the club. Otabek couldn’t help but hope that JJ was looking for him.

Otabek was pretty sure that if his heart could really beat, it would beat out of his chest and onto the counter of the bar.

He wonders if that would scare JJ away; he’s hoping it wouldn’t.

Otabek doesn’t know why he feels this way for a human he barely knows. It’s ridiculous, but Otabek feels almost as if JJ is a star, and he accidentally pulled Otabek into his orbit. He laughs at the irony, knowing that both literally and metaphorically, he isn’t interested in getting burned. Not again, anyway.

He knows the stories; he’s heard plenty. The elders talk about vampires falling in love with humans in a way that’s so deep that no one can really understand. They say it’s different than traditional human love, that it’s more like a spiritual bond through blood that makes a vampire and human inseparable.

Otabek has never seen it though, never experienced it. He thought he believed those stories once, but he’s become a bit of a pessimist since beginning his immortal life.

Going up to JJ again and striking up a conversation was easy. He’s done this before, he does this all the time. He makes enough small talk to get them to trust him. They fall into Otabek’s arms with as much ease as Otabek does when sliding his fangs into their necks.

JJ feels different for some reason.

Otabek saw JJ and immediately he wanted to taste his blood on his tongue again, and he was sure of that, but a part of him also yearned for more. He wasn’t sure what or why, but he wanted more.

They were ready to leave together, and Otabek was eager to bring JJ back to his place. He never brought humans back to his apartment because he could never be bothered. That was too much effort, and he liked to stay too emotionally detached to care.

They were almost out of the club when Otabek saw Yuri with his arms wrapped around the neck of a man that JJ pointed out, who ended up being Leo.

Otabek felt protective instincts kick in, not to protect Leo, but to protect JJ. Leo was JJ’s best friend and roommate, and he wasn’t prepared to let Yuri make a mess of him. He had to quickly think of a way to get Leo out safely.

“Why don’t you go wait outside actually? I think I left my wallet by the bar.”

JJ nodded, giving Otabek a worried look. “Do you want help looking for it?”

Otabek shook his head, making sure to keep a calm front to ease JJ’s mind. He then pulled JJ into a reassuring kiss, hoping JJ understood that he wasn’t trying to get rid of him.

“I’ll meet you out front in a minute, I promise,” Otabek said, and that seemed good enough for JJ, who then gave him a small smile and walked out of the club.

Otabek then turned back into the direction of Yuri and Leo, and hesitantly approached.

He felt awkward interrupting, but Otabek figured JJ would like to go home tonight to find his roommate intact.

Otabek tapped Yuri on the shoulder lightly, trying to keep his distance and not startle him.

Yuri detached his lips from Leo’s and turned his body enough to look at Otabek, keeping his arms around Leo’s neck and their bodies close.

“Yes?” Yuri asked expectantly, giving Otabek a glare which he knew was clearly asking _why the fuck are you interrupting me right now?_

Instead of answering Yuri, Otabek looked to Leo.

“I’m sorry,” Otabek started, “Would you mind if I borrowed him for a minute? It’s really important.”

Leo looked at Otabek with both confusion and sympathy. “It’s totally fine, dude!” Leo said, and then looked to Yuri. “I’ll be around if you want to come and find me.”

Yuri nodded and smiled at Leo with what seemed to be sweetness, but Otabek could see through the fake sincerity. Once Leo walked away Yuri turned back to Otabek, and Otabek could see the rage begin to surface.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yuri asked angrily.

“I need to ask you a favor,” Otabek replied.

“A favor?” Yuri scoffed. “I didn’t think I was indebted to you.”

“Aren’t you, though?” Otabek asked sarcastically, and Yuri somehow seemed to get even more enraged.

Yuri was so used to calm and collected Otabek, so it never failed to render Yuri speechless when Otabek fought back with snarky comments.

“Get to the point, what do you want?” Yuri demanded.

“I need you to let that guy go. The one you were just with,” Otabek said, nodding in Leo’s direction.

“Why? You want him all to yourself?” Yuri teased.

“No,” Otabek said with increased agitation. “He’s Jean’s friend. I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

Yuri let out a small, bitter laugh. “When did you get so whipped? And for a human, too?”

Otabek didn’t feel like talking about his feelings with Yuri, and he wasn’t ready to explain how he felt about JJ when he didn’t even understand it himself.

“Please,” Otabek asked restlessly, “just let him go. I wouldn’t ask you to do that if it wasn’t important to me.”

Yuri folded his arms and scoffed again, looking away, and contemplated Otabek’s request.

“You’re obnoxious, you know that?” Yuri snapped, not bothering to look back at Otabek.

“Thank you,” Otabek said with a relieved sigh. He was about to turn away when Yuri spoke up again, looking at him this time.

“If I don’t feed tonight because of you, you’re going to be real fucking sorry Altin.” It was a threat, one not completely empty, but empty enough to know that Leo was safe, and Yuri would respect Otabek’s request.

Otabek was ready for the night to go smoothly after that, until he exited the front of the club and JJ was nowhere to be seen.

His first thought was that JJ had changed his mind, and Otabek could feel the disappointment begin to weigh him down. That thought was dismissed quickly when he heard commotion coming from the alley beside the club.

Otabek approached the alley swiftly, staying on guard in case anyone was to give him trouble. He walked down the alley until three figures came into vision. He smelled the blood just before he could make out JJ, standing tense and still just 10 feet away from another vampire, attempting to drain the blood of a young woman.

Otabek could feel himself getting protective over JJ again, and he headed in his direction. Otabek and JJ collided as JJ inched away from the vampire, prepared to run. He turned and looked at Otabek, eyes wild with fear.

“Stay calm, JJ,” Otabek said, and continued toward the vampire.

It was a rule, one the owners of _The Den_ made very clear, that no humans were allowed to be drained on the outside of the club’s property. The owners wanted to sustain the place’s integrity and make sure they had a place where they could feed and not make their existence so apparent. Any vampire that didn’t follow the rules weren’t allowed back in.

Otabek had seen this guy in the club before, only a few times, but Otabek guessed that the rules weren’t apparent enough to him.

Once the vampire was taken care of Otabek had to make a quick decision on what to do with the girl.

He didn’t want to bring her to Yuri’s place, but he knew Yuri would be gone until sunrise as long as he managed to find someone to feed on. He didn’t want to bring JJ to Yuri’s apartment either, the thought made him uneasy, but he knew JJ would be safe as long as Otabek was there with him.

He held the girl in his arms as he led JJ up to the secluded apartments above the club.

Otabek knew he’d have to tell JJ eventually, or JJ would find out that he wasn’t human, if he wanted to pursue JJ any further. It went better than he could have anticipated, but he still couldn’t help but feel nervous.

It scares him how much comfort he finds in JJ. He has managed to avoid the company of most others in the few years since he turned, and he figures now that maybe the loneliness has caught up to him. Still, he doesn’t believe the elder’s stories of vampiric blood bonds, and he wasn’t going to start believing them now despite his sudden infatuation.

JJ left, and here Otabek sat, preparing to somehow take the girl out of the building inconspicuously and drop here somewhere safe.

He smells the blood on her, and it isn’t until he’s sitting in the room alone that he remembers that he hasn’t fed in a few days, and he’s hungry.

He told JJ the girl would be okay though, and he wants to keep his promise.

Otabek’s reflection on his night is abruptly ended as Yuri walks through the door.

“Beka, you brought me a snack?” Yuri grins teasingly, and Otabek can tell from the lightness in his tone that he did, in fact, feed on someone tonight. If he hadn’t, he would’ve been at Otabek’s throat by now.

“I ate,” Yuri begins again, “but if you wanted to share I wouldn’t say no” Yuri says as he passes by Otabek, trailing his fingers along the other vampire’s shoulders while heading over to the couch to inspect the girl.

Otabek grumbles something incoherent at first, too tired and too hungry to humor Yuri and his teasing.

“She isn’t for you. I found her being fed on in the alley. I scared the guy off and I didn’t know what to do with her.”

“Ugh, I’m so tired of these idiots feeding outside of the club!” Yuri yells. It isn’t the first time that Yuri, or another vampire loyal to the club has found vampires trying to feed in the alley. “Well you have her here, why don’t you just eat?”

“I promised JJ she would be returned safe.”

Yuri laughs, “You’re not serious, right? Why would you care what he thinks, he’s not even here!”

“He was,” Otabek says, and he immediately regrets it when he sees the look on Yuri’s face.

“Excuse me?” Yuri’s tone goes serious and sharp. “You brought some random human into my house?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do. He was in the alley when it happened.” Yuri looks at Otabek with something worse than disgust, and Otabek knows he struck a nerve with Yuri.

“I’ll bring her to Victor, you can leave,” Yuri spits out. Otabek knows Yuri well enough to know that he feels angry beyond words. Yuri’s words can be as sharp and stabbing has his fangs, but his silences hurt even more.

He isn’t too concerned with Yuri’s suddenly cold treatment though, because his brain is much too wrapped up in thoughts of JJ. Otabek wordlessly gets up from the couch and walks out the door. Yuri doesn’t say another word as he glares at Otabek when he departs.

Otabek is back outside in the fresh air, and he now realizes how hungry he is. He hasn’t fed in a few days and his thirst is beginning to take a toll.

He walks out of the alley and back around to the club’s entrance. He sighs and considers if it’s worth going back. He has a least 3 hours until sunrise, and there’s bound to be more patrons in the club.

He’s thirsty, but there’s only neck, among other parts of the body, he’d like to sink his teeth into. Otabek sighs with defeat as he stares at the entrance.

The doors of the club close behind him with a heavy thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com) :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, alright, I’m just making sure this isn’t weird, y’know?” JJ says, shaking his hands around enthusiastically. 
> 
> Otabek just sighs, “I’m pretty sure this is already weird.”
> 
> Every logical part of his brain is already sorting out why this won’t work, and why he shouldn’t be so hung up on a few bar hookups, let alone a few bar hookups with a goddamn vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND that's a wrap folks! Sorry for the long wait, school has been consuming my life. Thank you to everyone for sticking by me while I attempted to finish this JJbek week original! This chapter is over 5k words, I hope that makes up for the wait. Also if you haven't noticed, the rating went up! If you don't want to read the smut skip from "Otabek walks the few inches towards JJ..." to "JJ manages to open his eyes..." And as always, read the end notes for more <3

JJ wakes up late the next morning, and he isn’t surprised in the slightest. He rolls over to grab his phone and he checks the time: 12:37 in the afternoon. He is surprised to see that Leo hasn’t come looking for him yet, since Leo is always up early even after spending late nights out together.

He gets out of bed and walks across the hallway and stands at Leo’s door. He knocks gently, not wanting to disturb Leo if he is still sleeping. He doesn’t get a response, so he heads into the kitchen instead to make some coffee.

Seung Gil is already out, probably with his boyfriend, JJ suspects.

He gets a pot of coffee brewing and he savers the smell as it brews.

Now that JJ is awake his mind can’t help but linger back to the previous night.

He’s curious, no doubt, about Otabek’s true nature. JJ can’t help but be fond of Otabek despite his obscurity. Every logical part of his brain is already sorting out why this won’t work, and why he shouldn’t be so hung up on a few bar hookups, let alone a few bar hookups with a goddamn _vampire_. He’s still half convinced that his interactions with Otabek were all just an elaborate dream anyway. He sips his coffee, feeling warm, and tries to shake any doubts he has to the furthest parts of his brain.

JJ already wants to text him. He feels silly for being so giddy.

He picks up his mug and heads back into his bedroom. He grabs his phone back off of the night stand and scrolls through his contacts. Unlike last week, he’s happy to see Otabek’s name. He sighs and takes his phone with him as he heads back into the kitchen.

He enters the kitchen this time he sees Leo, who has his back turned to JJ and fussing with the coffee pot.

“Leo!” JJ exclaims, walking up beside his friend.

Leo barely acknowledges JJ. He lets out a small  _hey_ , and continues pouring coffee into his mug.

JJ looks at Leo with brows furrowed; it isn’t like him to wake up late and disgruntled.

“Are you okay man?” JJ asks.

“M’just tired,” Leo responds, tone aloof.

“Are you sure? You can tell me. Did something happen?” JJ moves in front of Leo to block his access to the coffee pot. Leo stares him down with increasing agitation, until he finally accepts defeat.

After a minute of silence, Leo pulls down the side of his collar to reveal an all too familiar mark. JJ gasps; he understands right away.

He stares with wide eyes and his mouth slightly parted. Leo just waits for the response, eyes focused on the floor.

“Tell me what happened.”

“I don’t really know, honestly,” Leo starts, “I was with this guy. One minute we were hooking up, and the next…” Leo stops, and JJ could sense that he felt almost too shaken to continue. “He bit me. I know this sounds ridiculous but-”

“It doesn’t. I believe you,” JJ interrupts.

Leo gives JJ a confused look before his eyes widen with realization. “Did it happen to you too?” Leo asks.

“Yeah,” JJ says awkwardly, not knowing if he should tell Leo about Otabek or not. “Not last night. But everything’s fine. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just- confused? And tired.” Leo sighs, nails tapping nervously on the side of his empty mug.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m going back to bed. I don’t really want to think about this right now.” JJ moves out of Leo’s way, and he watches as Leo pours himself some coffee. The silence in the kitchen is weighted and taxing, and there’s so much more that JJ wants to ask without pushing too far.

“Are you okay, JJ?” Leo speaks up finally before retreating to his room.

JJ simply nods, and Leo accepts his answer. He grabs his coffee and drudges back into his room, closing the door behind him.

JJ can’t help but feel guilty. He’s glad that Leo isn’t hurt, but he’s the one that dragged Leo to the club in the first place. The last time JJ saw Leo before leaving the club was when he was wrapped up with the beautiful blonde stranger from the other week.

A mild chill runs over him at the realization.

What isn’t Otabek telling him?

He doesn’t want to wait too long to find out.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

JJ thought that maybe he should give Otabek some space. The situation was unusual, and JJ didn’t know how to go about approaching Otabek. But curiosity overpowered him, and it didn’t take long for JJ to break and send him a text. Otabek responded quickly, and they made plans to meet the following night.

The diner is tucked away back on the far side of town, not too far from _The Den_. JJ figures Otabek must not live too far away. The exterior of the building is charming, but nothing remarkable. The large blinking 24-hour sign stares JJ down as he approaches.

JJ walks through the doors of the small diner, and sees Otabek sitting in a booth a few feet away.  

He can feel the awkward tension hanging heavily in the air between them as he walks over to Otabek and sits down on the opposite side of the booth. Otabek greets him, but he is otherwise silent until JJ begins to speak.

“So, why are we at a diner?” JJ asks in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

“I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I didn’t know if you would want to meet in private,” Otabek says. His hands are clasped together on the table, and he bites his lip ever so lightly.

Otabek’s nervousness doesn’t help ease JJ’s own anxieties, but he does find it relieving, and a bit endearing.

“I told you I wanted to see you, didn’t I?” JJ says, and his forwardness causes Otabek to slouch a little less.

A waiter comes by to take their order. Otabek doesn’t order anything, and JJ just gets a cappuccino.

“Not ordering anything?” JJ asks out of curiosity.

“No,” Otabek answers, “I could. It just- doesn’t taste like much.” JJ gives Otabek a nod in response and the quiet between them lingers a little bit longer. “Jean,” Otabek starts again, “I’m sorry if this is awkward. I’m not used to this.”

“Not used to what, sitting in old diner booths at one in the morning? Dating? Talking to gorgeous men like myself?”

Otabek gives JJ a small but reassuring smile and shakes his head. “I haven’t really dated anyone since I was human.”

“And that was how long ago?” JJ asks, and Otabek rolls his eyes.

“I’m not much older than you. I was only turned 5 years ago. I’m- I should be 29.”

“Alright, alright, I’m just making sure this isn’t weird, y’know?” JJ says, shaking his hands around enthusiastically.

Otabek just sighs, “I’m pretty sure this is already weird.”

“You’re not wrong,” JJ shrugs.

The waiter comes by and sets down JJ’s coffee, and he gives her a smile before turning his attention back on Otabek completely.

“So tell me then, what’s the deal with all this, uh- vampire stuff?” JJ asks as he fumbles with his coffee

“Well,” Otabek says with a shrug, “I don’t really know where to start.” Otabek’s eyes shift between JJ, the few other patrons across the diner, and out the window before turning his gaze back to Otabek. Otabek is probably having a hard time dumping all of this onto JJ, and given the circumstances he can understand why.

“ _The Den_ is run by a family of vampires. It’s more or less supposed to be a safe spot for vampires to feed and hang out. I don’t live there but the family that owns the club does.”

JJ lets out an obviously uncomfortable laugh in response. “Is that why the club is called the den? Like- a vampire den, or something?”

Otabek just shrugs. “The owner is a bit sadistic.”

“I can tell,” JJ quips before taking another sip of his coffee. “Hey, is that blonde guy a vampire?” JJ then asks, and Otabek eyes him questioningly before he speaks again. “Someone drank from Leo last night. Maybe it was that guy he was with? I feel terrible for bringing him there. I wouldn’t have if I had known.”

Otabek’s attitude seems to shift then, his eyes going impossibly darker.

“Yuri,” Otabek spits, venom laced between each letter.

JJ is about to apologize for bringing it up, seeing that he upset Otabek at the mention of the other vampire.

“He is,” Otabek says then. JJ stays silent, and Otabek seems to take a moment to recollect himself, anger dissipating as quick as it came. “I’m sorry about Leo. It’s my fault too.”

“He seemed okay earlier, just shaken up,” JJ replies.

They fall back into a heavy silence. It isn’t as awkward as before, but there’s still so much JJ wants to know, so much that he wants to say.

“I’m sorry If I’m being withdrawn,” Otabek apologizes suddenly, “this is hard for me. Like I said, I’m not used to this.”

JJ shakes his head enthusiastically. “You don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m willing to listen if you’re willing to share.”

“Why are you okay with all of this?” Otabek asks. He isn’t teasing or judging, he seems genuinely curious as to why JJ is trying to break down his walls.

“You’re hot,” JJ shrugs. “It doesn’t really matter to me if you’re not technically human. When I first met you, I thought you were attractive, and that hasn’t changed.”

“There are plenty of attractive men in this city,” Otabek lets out a dry laugh.

“Yeah, but you’re different,” JJ blurts out all too easily, and he’s rewarded with the sight of Otabek’s chin perking up and eyes growing brighter. “Sorry that sounds so stupid, I just- I don’t know. I feel unreasonably attracted to you. Is that creepy?”

Otabek laughs again, and it feels a lot warmer now. “Can I tell you something creepier?” Otabek asks, and JJ gives Otabek a nod before continuing. “There’s this old vampire story. I honestly have no clue where it originates. It says that sometimes vampires and humans meet- I guess, they find the right one- and they’re bound to each other. I don’t know how that shit works, I don’t even think I believe in it but- vampires who find their, uh- mate or whatever, the vampire is supposed to mark them. To show that they have this spiritual bond.”

“Oh,” is all JJ manage to breathe out. His cheeks are bright red, and Otabek looks thoroughly embarrassed to be telling JJ all of this. “So, you think I’m your soulmate or something, huh?”

Otabek’s brow furrows, and the smooth surface of his cheeks only go slightly pink. “Well, I didn’t say that. Like I said I don’t even think this shit is real, I’m just telling you-”

JJ interrupts Otabek’s stammering by reaching over the table and grabbing one of Otabek’s hands. He goes silent and looks to JJ.

“You know you’re blushing a little?” JJ teases.

“Vampires can blush, our blood is different from yours, but it’s there. We get especially flushed when feeding.” Otabek looks away from JJ’s gaze but he doesn’t remove his hand, and the blush doesn’t dissipate.

“Gross,” JJ replies jokingly.

“You asked,” Otabek says with a smirk.

“Mhm,” JJ replies, and he runs his thumb along Otabek’s knuckles, hand still clasped around Otabek’s. “What would you say if I wanted you to mark me?”

“Are you serious?” Otabek asks, surprised at JJ’s proposal.

“You’re the one who said that we’re potential human-vampire soulmates! I think, if there ends up being truth to that, you should mark me.”

“We haven’t even had a proper date or anything,” Otabek stammers matter-of-factly.

“Well that’s what we’re doing right now, yeah?” JJ reasons. “Anyway, I wanted to fuck you the first night we met, so I think we’re way past formalities.” JJ’s confidence takes full control at the sight in front of him; of a vampire blushing and batting his eyes like a school girl. It’s more human than anything JJ would have expected.

“I suppose-” Otabek pulls his hand away, and seems to consider JJ’s proposition. After a moment of thought, Otabek announces, “my apartment is a five-minute walk from here.”

It’s all the conformation JJ needs before he’s slamming a five-dollar bill down on the table and rushing out the door with Otabek.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

To JJ’s surprise, Otabek’s apartment is relatively normal. It’s a little plain, but normal. The only thing that sets it apart from a typical home is the black light-blocking shades over the windows, but right now they are pulled back to allow the lights of the city to shine through.

There aren’t many personal belongings on display besides for the stack of CDs and vinyl’s in the corner of the room next to some DJ equipment, and a laptop on the coffee table.

The walls are an off white with little decoration. He did notice a small potted plant in the corner of the room, and a small Toronto Maple Leaf’s poster on the wall nearby. Otabek still remains a mystery, but he appreciates the little details that help piece together everything that Otabek is. His apartment, despite being a bit plain and nondescript, is just as charming and rough around the edges as he himself is.

Otabek doesn’t interrupt JJ’s contemplation; he just stands behind as JJ’s eyes wander around the spacious living room. Finally, JJ turns around and gives Otabek a goofy smile.

“What, are you surprised by the lack of bats and coffins?” Otabek rolls his eyes playfully. JJ turns to face Otabek completely and slowly creepy forward.

“Well, I haven’t seen your room yet,” JJ nearly purrs.

Otabek gives JJ a knowing smirk and reaches out his hand. JJ takes it and is led down the hall and into Otabek’s room. The door closes behind them with a quiet creak.

The red neon lights from the hotel next door illuminates the entire room. The bedroom is much like the other; mostly bare, with personal belongings scattered across a few of the surfaces. There’s a black leather jacket draped over the chair at his desk, and few books on his nightstand.

The once playful atmosphere feels different now, standing in the dim light of Otabek’s room. It’s a place people don’t usually go; a place people haven’t been invited back to for the five years since Otabek turned. The familiar mask of nervousness and anticipation creeps back over JJ.

JJ turns his attention from his surrounding and back over to Otabek, eyes locking immediately. They look at each other without words, a silent confirmation between eyes.

JJ thinks Otabek looks hungry, and he figures that he probably is.

Otabek walks the few inches towards JJ to swiftly close the gap between them. He grabs the collar of JJ’s shirt to pull him into a bruising kiss that is all too eager.

JJ immediately wraps his arms around Otabek’s waist and pull him in as close as he can. Otabek loses the grip on JJ’s shirt and moves to wrap his arms around JJ’s neck instead.

Otabek kisses him with an intoxicating vigor. JJ is far from bloodthirsty, but he hopes that Otabek can sense just how hungry he is for him too.

JJ’s hands dip under Otabek’s shirt to lightly scratch at the smooth skin of his lower back. Otabek’s hands move up into JJ’s hair, and he tugs JJ off carefully to break the kiss. Otabek gives JJ’s bottom lip one last bite before pulling away completely.

Otabek hands reach for JJ’s shirt and JJ assists him in removing it. Otabek then removes his own shirt and throws it in a pile on the floor with the other.

JJ stares at Otabek standing in front of him, and he can almost imagine the look on his own face. Otabek is all smooth skin and hard lines reflecting enchantingly under the dim secondhand light. JJ doesn’t think that Otabek could ever looked better. JJ bets he looks the way he feels; mesmerized and flustered.

“Get on the bed,” Otabek nearly growls, but it’s needier than it is demanding. JJ walks over to Otabek’s bed and plops down on it, and JJ watches as Otabek undoes his belt buckle and takes off his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

Otabek watches JJ watching him, and he smirks with something JJ’s never seen before; a mixture of mischief and desire. The anticipation and the sight of a naked Otabek in front of him is making JJ’s heart skip and his cock begin to throb. He doesn’t know what Otabek is planning to do to him, but _god_ , he can’t wait to find out.

Otabek joins JJ on the bed and crawls on top of him. Otabek’s lips meet JJ’s immediately for a fast, sloppy kiss, while his hands hastily reach for JJ’s own zipper. He runs one hand over JJ’s groin to roughly palm at the hardening bulge before unzipping the jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers, much like Otabek did to his own. JJ lifts his hips up to help Otabek pull them down easier.

Otabek’s body is cooler than it should be against JJ’s, but he can feel the heat of Otabek’s hard length against his own. The feeling is unusual; Otabek is mostly cool to the touch but radiates a hot energy at the same time. Otabek leans in to give JJ another brief, messy kiss, before moving down to attach his mouth onto JJ’s neck. He sucks lightly at first, and JJ feels fangs appear suddenly and scrape along his neck. JJ prepares himself for a bite, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Otabek nips and sucks on JJ’s neck, and then moves down to do the same along JJ’s collarbone and chest.

Otabek licks down JJ’s body, leaving sweet bites and kisses across his chest and abdomen, and he can feel himself get harder as Otabek kisses past his bellybutton and inches closer to his dick. Otabek reaches for JJ’s hard length and leans in to lick a messy stripe on the underside from the base to the tip. Otabek’s tongue then settles on JJ’s tip, and he licks a few times before wrapping his lips around it and sinking down carefully.

JJ can feel the fangs again, and they feel sharp as Otabek slides down the length of his cock. He can tell that Otabek is trying to avoid drawing blood, which he’s silently thankful for. He can’t explain why the faint scrape of dangerously sharp fangs sliding down his dick feels so goddamn _good_ , but it just does, and he lets out a low grunt as his hands quickly find Otabek’s hair and tugs.

Otabek hums around JJ’s cock, and it makes the sensation even more pleasurable. JJ is fully hard in Otabek’s mouth, and Otabek looks up at JJ through his lashes with an intense stare as he beings to pull himself back up slowly. Otabek continues to bob up and down slowly a few more times before Otabek pulls off of JJ’s cock with a pop. JJ already feels speechless, and he can’t do anything but gaze back at Otabek.

“I thought you’d be louder,” Otabek teases, and all JJ can do is hum.

Otabek pulls away and leans back then, sitting up in between JJ’s legs. Otabek spreads them apart and lifts one of JJ’s legs up onto his shoulder.

“You look so good like this,” Otabek says, voice rough.

JJ doesn’t know what to say back, so he says the first thing that comes his mind.

“You’re amazing,” JJ breathes out, and Otabek just laughs and presses a kiss into the inside of JJ’s thigh. JJ can see Otabek’s fangs poke out from behind his smile, and the anticipation is already making him dizzy.

Otabek nuzzles into JJ’s thigh, before attaching his mouth onto it. This time it isn’t a kiss that greets JJ’s thigh, but two sharp fangs that pierce the skin. JJ nearly shouts, but it doesn’t hurt has much as he thinks it should. The pain is masked by the pleasure he feels when Otabek’s free hand moves to JJ’s cock and strokes languidly as he sucks the blood from JJ’s thigh. Otabek doesn’t stay latched to JJ’s thigh for too long, and Otabek licks at the crisp wounds once he detaches his fangs.  A few drops of blood drip down, and Otabek licks them up until the rush subsides.

“Let me know if you need me to stop,” Otabek tells JJ, and all he can do is nod in response. His body is tense with pre-orgasmic excitement and from the pain of the bite. Otabek sinks his fangs back into JJ’s thigh, in a different spot than the last. JJ yelps again, and lets out a loud moan. Otabek continues to bite and suck at JJ as he moves his hand on JJ’s cock.

Between the bites and the attention to JJ’s cock, he knows he won’t last much longer. JJ feels overwhelmed, suffocated by all that is Otabek.

Otabek pulls away again and lick at the marks he left on JJ’s thigh until they’re no longer dripping. Otabek also removes his hand from JJ’s dick, and JJ whines in protest.

Otabek lets JJ’s leg down and Otabek continues to sit between them. Otabek pauses and looks up at JJ again as he smooths his hand over JJ’s thigh, making sure to not disturb the bite marks.

“Do you really want this?” Otabek asks.

“Please,” JJ nearly whines. He’s in pain and his heart is racing, but he doesn’t think he’s been more turned on in his life, and he’s ready for anything Otabek wants to do to him. He’s overwhelmed by the idea of being marked, the idea of being _his_.

“The uh- the mark. It goes here,” Otabek says, hand reaching for JJ’s wrist and lifting it up delicately. “It’s going to hurt more than the others.

“S’okay, I trust you.”

“I know,” Otabek takes JJ’s hand to his mouth and kisses it fondly. He then twists his arm around, so he is faced with the inside of JJ’s wrist, and he inspects the area that he’s about to mark. Otabek hesitantly gazes over at JJ again, and JJ gives him one more silent confirmation.

Otabek sighs before he brings JJ’s wrist up to his mouth. He bites down and JJ lets out a gasp that’s laced with more pain than pleasure. The skin of JJ’s wrist is thin and sensitive, just as much or if not more than his neck.

Otabek’s free hand reaches down to JJ’s thigh, and he rubs his thumb in circles soothingly to try and calm JJ down.

JJ can almost feel his veins throb underneath the warmth of Otabek’s mouth. He feels tears begin to form as he looks for Otabek’s eyes, which are furrowed apologetically and staring right back at JJ.

Otabek sucks down a bit more of JJ’s blood before he retracts his fangs from JJ’s wrist. When he pulls away, JJ can see a few drops of blood drip past Otabek’s mouth and down his chin. Otabek licks and kisses at JJ’s wrist until the bleeding mostly stops.

Despite the shaking and dizziness that’s settling in, JJ is still rock hard between his legs. Otabek leans in to press a few quick, reassuring kisses to JJ’s lips, or to get JJ to stop shaking, at the very least. JJ can taste his own blood on Otabek, but he’s too far gone to even care. JJ is vibrating at the overwhelming sensation.

“I’ll take care of you, Jean,” Otabek mumbles into JJ’s mouth.

Otabek sits back up and stays between JJ’s thighs. He presses his hips close to JJ’s and takes both of their cocks in one hand. Otabek feels warmer now, and JJ can barely notice a difference between the warmth of their bodies pressed together. It doesn’t take long for both men to reach their edge. Otabek jerks them both to completion, come spilling over the top of his hand.

Otabek lets out a deep, feral moan when he comes, with _Jean_ spilling over his lips. JJ is too zoned out to articulate properly. He barely makes a sound when he comes, but the look on Otabek’s face, lips parted and brows furrowed, pushes him over the edge.

Between the orgasm and the pain in his thigh and wrist, JJ is completely spent. His eyes flutter rapidly, a battle within themselves to stay open. He can feel Otabek get up off of him and presumably go to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm towel to wipe them clean, and another to soak up any remnants of JJ’s blood.

JJ manages to open his eyes just enough to see Otabek throw the towels onto the floor and grab for the comforter bunched up at the end of the bed. Otabek pulls the blanket across both of their bodies and situates himself next to JJ. An arm wraps around JJ’s waist and before he knows it, JJ drifts off without another word.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

It takes a few minutes for JJ’s eyes to adjust when he wakes up. The lamp resting on the bedside table is turned on to the lowest setting, and it barely illuminates the room. JJ blinks and looks around the room, and realizes that Otabek had drawn the light blocking curtains.

Otabek is asleep behind him, which must mean that sun has risen. JJ can feel cool breath on the back of his neck, sending chills throughout his body. His body aches, but he’s content with the way that Otabek is lukewarm and pressed up against him with an arm slung around his waist.

JJ isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do from here. He shifts a bit and considers getting up out of bed until he feels Otabek stir behind him and pulls JJ back closer to his chest.

“Stay,” Otabek lazily mumbles into JJ’s ear. JJ smiles to himself and twists himself around so he’s facing Otabek.

The light casts fuzzy shadows onto Otabek’s face that make him look softer. He looks content, peaceful. His eyes are half lidded and he’s struggling to look up at JJ through his lashes. JJ leans in to press a quick kiss to Otabek’s cheek before pulling back and staring.

“I’ll stay as long as you’d like,” JJ sings in a sleepy voice.

“Good,” Otabek responds, and he reaches his hand up to cup JJ’s face. Otabek gently swipes his thumb across JJ’s cheek, and JJ lifts a hand up to meet his.

In the dim light of the room, JJ happens to notice something he never saw before. He looks down towards Otabek’s wrist hovering over his face, and sees a faded set of bite marks.

“Where’d you get that?” JJ asks. Otabek is confused until he follows JJ’s gaze down to where the marks resign on his wrist.

“A fight,” Otabek grumbles, lacking interest.

“After the other night, I’m not surprised to hear you get into fights, mister chivalry,” JJ teases. “Did you win?”

Otabek lets out a small sigh, but the corners of his mouth perk up a bit. “Yeah, I did.”

JJ hums with content and nuzzles into Otabek’s neck. They lay like this for a while; Otabek listening to JJ’s steady heartbeat and JJ rubbing circles into Otabek’s hip.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Just tired. I’m okay, though.” JJ reassures Otabek.

“Good,” Otabek says, pressing a kiss to the top of JJ’s head. “’M going back to bed now. If you need anything, feel free to make yourself at home. The blinds are shut in the living room.”

JJ lifts himself up and presses one more sweet kiss to Otabek’s lips. JJ mumbles _thank you_ against his lips.

JJ gets up and locates the boxers left thrown on the floor. He shuts the lamp on the bedside table off before leaving the room and padding into the kitchen.

JJ hears his stomach growl, and out of curiosity, makes him way over to the refrigerator. He opens the door to see nothing but a six-pack of Budweiser.

“That damn liar, vampires _can_  drink,” JJ mumbles into the empty refrigerator with a laugh. He shakes his head and closes the door. JJ opts for walking into the living room and drawing just one of the blinds. The sun is definitely up, but JJ hasn’t even bothered to check the time.

He goes to plop down onto the couch and sighs, letting out a giggle as he does.

JJ is pretty sure he’s officially lost it. It doesn’t matter, he feels more content now than he has in a while. Who is JJ to discriminate against Otabek's dietary needs when he's all wrapped up in the throes of passion?

JJ glances down at his thighs and wrists, and he feels warm just at the thought of the man in the next room. Otabek may have said he doesn't believe in the vampiric bond stories, but JJ's willing to test the theory.

 

 

◊♦◊

 

 

Otabek walks through the metal doors and the brisk midnight air hits him suddenly. His set at the club has already ended, and JJ had to leave already since he has work early in the morning.

He doesn’t hang around the club much anymore, not since he started dating JJ a month ago. He only shows up now to play sets when Victor asks him to. There’s nothing and no one to tie him there, but he does appreciate the extra cash.

Otabek begins walking in the direction of his apartment when he sees Yuri leaning against the wall of the club. He stands in the shadow of the building, puffing smoke from a cigarette, instead of under the bright neon light that typically attracts attention.

Otabek almost wants to turn and head in the opposite direction when Yuri lets out an unenthusiastic _hey._

Otabek reluctantly approaches Yuri, and as he advances he notices the heavy bags under his eyes.

“Hey,” Otabek replies when he’s gotten within a personable distance from Yuri. “You look like shit.”

Yuri lets out a dry laugh. “Thanks,” he says, taking another puff of his cigarette.

“Have you eaten lately?” Otabek asks, unable to repress his curiosity at Yuri’s current state.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Bullshit,” Otabek scoffs, “you should feed.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Yuri replies. The two stand there in silence. Otabek turns to face the street and leans against the wall next to Yuri silently as he continues to uselessly puff at the cigarette. “I saw you brought your pet again tonight,” Yuri bites. He isn’t teasing, there’s something much colder lacing his words.

“He’s not my pet,” Otabek responds dryly.

“Mhm, sure,” Yuri throws the cigarette on the floor and stomps it out with more force than needed, “I saw the mark.” Otabek doesn’t respond; he just shrugs and continues to stair off into the distance. “That’s dangerous, you know. If you keep bringing him here someone may snatch him right up for themselves.”

“They won’t. Like you said, you saw the mark,” Otabek says as his shoulders hunch back with reserve.

“Not all vampires keep their promises,” Yuri sings somberly.

“You’re right. You’d know, of course.” Otabek responds, and he doesn’t need to look at Yuri to know that he’s being considered with an icy glare. He’s surprised Yuri isn’t biting back. “Take care of yourself, Yura.”

Otabek doesn’t bother to look for Yuri’s reaction, he just lifts himself off of the wall and walks past Yuri in the direction of his apartment.

Otabek knows it's risky for him to let love in again; for the sake of his own heart and for the safety of JJ. 

But now is not the time to worry. He’s happy again, for the first time since becoming immortal, and he won’t let go that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!! As I mentioned already, I'm planning on writing more for this! So if your questions weren't all answered, maybe they will be in future parts ;) Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticisms are appreciated! 
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](http://emotabek.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
